A Weekend with Cousin Wade
by KPFAN3617
Summary: when Wade's Cousin Daisy comes to Middleton for a seminar will her visit be how she had imagine it? Will an Unlikely team up come to play? Read to Find out * i do not own static shock or Kim possible
1. Chapter 1

Author note : I did edit this chapter to those who have already read it.

It was a silent night in Dakota. The streets were safe and nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary like most days. Dakota's fine protectors Static and Gear were running their usual Thursday night portal.

"Yo static looks like silent night" Gear said looking down on some passing cars "why don't we should head home. We haven't even studied for that history test and I can't afford to ruin my 4.0 g.p.a" Gear said flying besides Static.

"Oh yes what will the world come to if Gear doesn't pass a test" Static said laughing "but you're probably right. Besides I get another bad grade pop's going to ground me for sure. Wanna sleep over and have a little cram session?"

"When you mean crash session you do mean you asking me questions and eating pizza right?" Gear smiled

"Of course" Static smiled back "what other crash session is their?"

"Alright than let's go bro!" Gear said flying a bit faster "Race ya!"

"You're on Gear!" static said making his hover disc pick up some speed.

The next day at school Virgil and Richie were at Virgil's locker

"Man that test was brutal" Virgil said taking out his math text book

"Tell me about Bro I'll even be lucky to have passed with a B" Richie says leaning on the lockers.

"Hey Guys" The Crime duo tuned to see their friends Daisy and Frieda walking towards them

"Hey Frieda, Daisy" Richie and Virgil say together

The girls giving them smiled reaching Richie and Virgil "You guys will be at the airport to see me off today right?" Daisy said looking at both Virgil and Richie. They both gave each other confused glares

"You guys forgot didn't you?" Frieda said giving the boys a mad frown.

"No we'll be there right V?" Richie said nudging Virgil

"Um yeah we wouldn't forgive ourselves if we didn't" Virgil said giving both Daisy and Frieda a smile

"Well alright you better. You guys always seem to disappear …" Daisy said

"Or never show up when you said you were" Frieda said giving the guys a glare of annoyance

"We promise to be there. Where are heading anyway Daisy?" Virgil said making Richie face pump.

"Virgil I told this" Daisy said annoyed at the fact Virgil didn't remember "I heading to Middleton to take part in a Robotics seminar at the space center over there remember?"

"Of course I do "Virgil said putting his arm around Daisy waving his hand "but let's pretend I don't remember what a Robotics seminar is?"

Daisy sighed nudging off Virgil's arm "A robotics seminar is where people go to see the latest advancements in robotics. The only held once every year."

"I heard about that" Richie said "some of the world's top scientist would be there. I even heard a scientist here in Dakota is going as well"

"That's cool Daisy!" Virgil said giving off his famous signature smile "How where you able to go?"

"My cousin Wade hooked me up. I'll be staying with him and his family while I'm over there" Daisy said

"You're Cousin Wade? Isn't he like 13?' Virgil said baffled

"Yes but he is a super computer genius. He already has graduated from college and high school. He also is a great inventor" Daisy said

"Man Richie, this kid can give you a run for your money" Virgil laughed while giving his best friend a playful punch.

"Doubt it" Richie said "No one can bet the awesomeness of which is Richie Foley " he continued posing in a superhero pose

"Hey isn't this the same cousin of yours who helps out Kim Possible?" Frieda said

"Yeah he runs her website. He also helps her out by inventing some of her gadgets she uses" Daisy said proudly.

"That's so tight Daisy" Virgil said

"No kidding V, Daisy you gotta get me an autograph if you see her man!" Richie said

"Same here" Virgil said bumping Richie's hand

"Sure guys only if you remember to show up at the airport if not than I might forget to ask her for an autograph" Daisy smirk looking at Frieda who nodded in approval giggling.

"Aw man that's cold" Virgil grinned "Don't worry we'll be there"

"Come on daisy I promise Mr. O'Neil we would have the newspaper ready to go to printer today!" Frieda said grabbing Daisy's hand "Bye Virgil, Richie"

"Bye guys don't forget airport at 6 okay?" Daisy said walking away from Richie and Virgil.

"Don't worry we'll be there!" Virgil yelled seeing the girls walking away.

In Middleton a 12 year old genius, Wade Load, was in his room talking to the world Famous Teenage Hero Kim Possible on the Kimmunicator.

"Thanks Kim. I promised my cousin we would be able to hang out with you at some point during her visit her" Wade said giving a smile Kim

"No Big Wade, Ron and I love having you around with us and you know a promise is a promise" Kim smirked.

"Yeah" Wade said embarrassed. "Oh I also forgot I got you and Ron clearness to the Robotic seminar as well I mean if you wanna come" He said trying his best to play it cool.

"Sure Wade we'll go" Kim said "It's better than watching Ron lose all his money on the claw machine at the mall" Kim laughed

"Hey I don't always lose my money" Ron defensibly.

Wade saw the blonde frown folding his hands and Rufus on his shoulder doing the same and squeaked "Yeah"

Kim rolled her eyes but smiled "Of course not Ron"

This made Wade chuckle. When he saw Ron giving him a cold stare he coughed "Um…yeah. Thanks again Kim… Ron. This will mean a lot to my cousin to meet Team Possible"

"Again no big wade" Kim smiled

"Hey Wade buddy you said you're cousin is from Dakota right? Isn't that where they had that "Big Bang" Explosion making people turn into mutants?"

"Ron, I doubt Wade's cousin would come from…." Kim started to say

"Actually Kim, Ron's right. How did you know Ron?" Wade said focusing his attention to Ron. Kim also turned to look at Ron.

"I…uh… read it somewhere on the internet" Ron said rubbing the back of his neck.

"You sure your cousin doesn't have any mutant powers right because if she does…OUCH" Ron yelled. Kim hit him on the ribs giving him "you did not just say that" look with a grunt.

"I'm sure Ron. I mean I haven't seen my cousin in a while but from what I heard she wasn't anywhere near the site where that happened" Wade said.

"Well that's a relief " Ron said awkwardly laughing

"Anyway" Kim said "We'll meet you and your cousin at the seminar than. My Dad's going anyway so I'm sure he won't mind giving me and Ron a lift"

Wade smiled "Cool! I'll meet you there than Wade out" Wade pressed the end button on his Keyboard.

Wade's bedroom door opened. Wade turned to see his mother "Wade dear we are going off to pick up your cousin Daisy. Are you coming?"

"Sure Mom" Wade said getting up and walked outside of his room and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

In an abandon apartment building somewhere in Dakota, The Meta-Breed gang was gathered together talking about their latest busted scheme. Ebon punched a hole into the wall of the already falling apart building.

"If it wasn't for Static and Gear we would have already been swimming in dough, instead of here" He said waving his hands around the abandon apartments

"Chill Ebon, at least we didn't end up going to slammer" Hot-streak said leaning on one of the walls tossing his fire ball up and down.

"Hot-streak is right." Talon chimed in "We would all be in holding cells by now if it wasn't for explosion"

Ebon stretched his way to the center of the room. He looked at everyone with full fury "Please that was all dumb luck!" What we need a static and gear full proof plan."

"Can I make a suggestion?"

Everyone turned to see a blue skinned colored man with a scar on his eye slowly making his way into the room.

Hot-streak throw a fire ball at him "Get out of here Blue boy"

The blue skinned man let out a small yell ducking the blast. Shiv started to change his hands into knifes with his crooked smile "Yeah Blue Boy haha get lost before I give you another scar hehe" walking closer to him.

"Very well my…uh… mutant friend" He said looking at Shiv's hand "I just thought you might want to hear about a static and gear free scheme." He turned himself around putting his hands behind his back and started walking away from the Meta-Breed.

Ebon stretched himself in front of the blue man "What do you have in mind?" Ebon asked curiously. He was skeptical that this blue skinned colored man would have a plan that wouldn't lead static and gear to the scene of the crime.

Hot-streak walked towards them "Who are you anyway? You a cop or something?" he said glaring at him getting his fire ball ready to throw.

The man turned himself to face Hot-streak "Far from it. The name is Dr. Drakken, I am sure you heard of my work yes?" He aid giving Hot-streak an evil smile.

Everyone in the room shook their heads. Dr. Drakken pouted.

"Hm… anyway I'm here to offer you a static/gear free plan. Do you want to hear it or not" said very much irked Dr. Drakken.

"What's in it for us?" Talon said.

"Yeah how can you be so sure that static and gear won't just show up at the last minute?" Shiv said. The rest of the gang curious themselves stared at Dr. Drakken.

"Because what you guys are going to do for me won't be here in Dakota." Dr. Drakken began giving them an evil grin "The plan is quite simple but before I tell you, you guys have grantee me your services"

"And if we refuse?" Ebon said

"Then continue being humiliated your arch foes and having to hide from the cops living in…" Dr. D looked around the abandon place "Broken down buildings"

"Ebon we should consider what the man has to say" Talon said "If he says it will be a static and gear free plan than what do you have to lose?"

"I'm with bird girl on this one" Hot-streak said having Talon glare at him "If this Dr. Drakken dude can get static and gear out of hair than I'm game."

Dr. Drakken smiled in satisfaction that he was able to convince some of the Meta-Breed.

"What have you got to lose…uh… whatever your name is" Drakken said.

Ebon furiously pinned the Dr. Drakken to the wall

"The name is Ebon fool" Ebon said tossing Dr. Drakken to the floor.

Dr. D got up petrified a little cleaned off the dust from his lab coat.

"Please forgive me; I was never ever good with names" Dr. Drakken said.

"Just tell us the plan Blue fool before you test my patience" Ebon said grabbing Dr. Drakken from his lab coat.

"Very well" Dr. Drakken said touching Ebon's hand "Mind letting go of me? This is very uncomfortable"

Ebon released his griped from Dr. Drakken.

Dr. D grinned "Have you heard of the Robotics seminar?"


	3. Chapter 3

Kim and Ron were waiting for Wade outside of the space center. Kim just stared at Ron and Rufus who were seeing who could blow the biggest bubble. Ron was about to win when his gum popped making the gum splatter all over his face.

"AW MAN" Ron said pulling the piece of gum out of his face.

Kim rolled her eyes at the sight. She kept looking around for any sign of Wade and his cousin.

She was about to stop the searching when she saw Wade and a tall teenage girl walking with him down the street

"Hey Kim, Ron" Wade said waving finally reaching the crime fighting duo.

"Hi Wade" Kim said smiling.

"Yo Wade. Nice to see you real world once and awhile" Ron said smiling patting Wade's in the back.

"Real world?" Daisy asked confused as to what Ron meant by that.

"Long story" Wade said.

"Anyway "Ron said breaking the ice between them and daisy "Hi I'm Ron, Ron stoppable" Ron said quickly shaking Daisy's hand.

"Hi Ron, I heard a lot about you from Wade. I'm Daisy, Wade's older cousin" Daisy said smiling at Ron ending the hand shake.

"I can see that" Ron said. Ron started looking at Daisy as though she was a lab experiment, trying to spot anything out of the ordinary. Daisy taken off guard by Ron's 'examination' of her was about to ask what he was doing when Kim spoke.

"Don't mind Ron" Kim said giving Ron a glare. Ron seeing Kim's glare quickly stops observing Daisy and started rubbing the back of his neck with his nervous smile. Kim turned her attention back to Daisy

"Nice meeting you Daisy, I'm Kim." Kim said shaking Daisy's hand with a warm smile.

"I know who you are!" Daisy said trying to control herself but there was no use. She couldn't believe she was finally meeting _the_ Kim Possible. "I can't believe I'm meeting you guys! The things you guys do is unbelievable!" Daisy said awe struck.

"Pssh, saving the world is really no big" Kim said waving her hand.

"Yeah really, c'mon you live in a city with ACTUAL superheroes. What we do is nothing compared to them!" Ron said

"Oh. You mean Static and Gear." Daisy said "Sure they fight off those bang babies from destroying the town and all but they aren't known as you guys are" Daisy said.

"Speaking of Bang babies" Ron asked Daisy

"Ron, stop it!" Kim warned. Daisy looked at Kim and Ron with a baffled expression.

"Um guys" Wade said "I hate to interpret but the seminar is about to start. We should be heading in"

Everyone nodded and started following Wade into the space center until Daisy stopped. "Before we go in. you guys mind taking a picture with me? My friends won't believe me if I don't have any photographic evidence."

"Sure Daisy" Kim smiled. Daisy took out her camera from out of her purse and handed it to Wade. Kim and Ron were on either side of Daisy, they all had smiles on their faces posing for the picture. Once Wade took the picture he handed it back to Daisy. Daisy placed her camera back into her purse and started to walk again towards the space center's entrance.

….

Kim and the rest of gang had been in the space center or a good three hours and it was starting to get to Ron.

"When is this going to be over KP? I'm starvin'" Ron whispered.

"Ron, relax. It is just one more seminar. We can go to Bueno Nacho later" Kim said taking her seat next to daisy.

"Hello everyone" said semi-tall man in a lab coat "My Name is Professor Nix. I come to you from the city of Dakota. As you might have heard about Dakota, it has it problems with metahumans or "Bang Babies" as we Dakotans call them."

Someone from the audience raised their hand. "Yes" Professor Nix said.

"Out of curiosity, why exactly are 'bang babies' and why do you call them that?" asked the person from the audience.

"Funny you mention that" Professor Nix said "Bang babies are mutants per say. The bang babies were generated by an explosion of nuclear gases. Many transformed and lost their human forms. Others were able to maintain theirs.

"Interesting" Ron whispered looking at Daisy. Kim hit Ron in the ribs grunting looking at him.

"This device here" Professor Nix said pointing at the machine "was built to be able to hunt down bang babies and ….."

There came a loud blast from the ceiling. Everyone looked up to see the Metra breed. Many gasped and screamed. Talon flew in first followed by Ebon and the rest of the gang.

"Who or what are those things!" Ron said obviously scared from what he was seeing.

"That's the Metra-breed!" Daisy said scared and at the same time surprise "what are they doing here?" Daisy asked

"I don't know but I'm going to find out" Kim said "Let's go Ron!" Kim yelled at Ron when she raced to the Ebon and them.

"You guys stay here" Ron said to Daisy and Wade. "Right behind you KP!" he yelled trying to catch up with Kim.

Daisy didn't know what to do but for some reason she felt the need to help them.

"Wade we need to help them! They don't know what they're up against!" and with that Daisy ran to where the fight was taking place.

Wade sighed "this is why I don't leave my room that often" and raced after his cousin.

Kim went after ebon. She did a fly kick which ending up having her leg stuck in Ebon's shadow hole

"Girl, you're messing with the wrong guy" he said pushing Kim's leg out of the hole and tossing her to the side. "Talon, Hot-Streak! Get the fool already!"

Ron was dodging Talon's sonic screams and hot-streak's blasts

"The little punk won't stand still Ebon!" Hot-streak yelled with his temper rising.

"Shiv! Deal with the girl while I get this machine!" Ebon ordered.

Shiv did as he was told. He ran after Kim. Kim jumped flipped over Shiv and kicked him on the back making shiv's trip and fall.

"I don't think so!" Kim said running.

"This girl is testing my patience!" Ebon angrily said "Change of plans, forget them and grab the machine!"

Ebon was about to get the machine when Daisy went in front of it.

"No you can't!" Daisy said

"Watch me and if you don't get out of my way girl than I'm going to take you with me!" Ebon warned. He was about to toss daisy assigned when Kim kicked him making land face down.

"Not while I' m here you're not!" Kim said. Talon flew in front of Kim and sWung her winged hand at Kim.

With the impact of Talon's hand made Kim fly a few inches away from Ebon and her.

"Just grab the machine with the girl Ebon!" Talon said.

Ebon quickly grabbed Daisy and stretching himself long enough for grab the machine as well.

"Daisy!" Wade said

"Hot-streak, shiv! Let's …" Talon couldn't finish her sentence. Kim jumped kick Talon making her hit the wall. Talon got up and started to fly.

Ron was running for his life. Hot-streak throws his fire blast at Ron with full force. Having to dodge Shego's plasma blast all the time Ron quickly maneuvered himself to avoid the blast but the problem he had was Shiv. Shiv came at him with everything he got. He transformed his hands into mallets, knifes, even a chainsaw. Ron yelled sliding himself under shiv. When he did, Hot-streak's hot blast hit shiv causing him to knock out from the impact.

"KP!" Ron yelled.

Talon flew over to Ron's direction

"Ahh!" Ron said ducking his head. Talon grabbed shiv "Hot-streak let's go!" she yelled.

Hot-streak ran to Ebon jumping into the shadow hole with Talon following not far behind. Once she entered the shadow hole, the hole disappeared leaving with the machine and daisy.

Kim was already at Ron's side "Ron, you okay?" She asked her boyfriend/bestfriend

"Yeah I'm alright KP. Man that hot-streak dude has major tude issues" Ron said

"Guys! You guys okay!" wade said concerned. he hoped they weren't harmed.

Both Kim and Ron nodded at their super genius friend.

"We been through worse" Kim said. "Where's daisy?" Kim asked Wade

_**AUTHOR NOTE : PLEASE REVIEW. very much hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. BTW Kim Possible: A sitch in time will be playing on Disney channel at 2;30AM (EASTERN) on august 25**_


End file.
